


I Didn't Raise My Boy to be a Soldier

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: No Romance, Other, WW1 Pre-American Entry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur memang biang jengkel paling mahir di dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Raise My Boy to be a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I Didn't Raise My Boy to be a Soldier adalah judul lagu anti-perang ciptaan Ed Mortons yang dipengaruhi gerakan pro-damai di Amerika Serikat sebelum keterlibatannya di Perang Dunia I. Walaupun begitu ini bukan songfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Power adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

_I Didn't Raise My Boy to be a Soldier_

* * *

Alfred tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih pantas untuk mendatangkan seorang Arthur Kirkland kepadanya selain  _HMS Dreadnought_  sendiri; sebuah kapal perang, yang paling cepat di lautan, seekor iblis yang bisa membelah perairan antara Liverpool dan New York hanya dalam hitungan minggu, raksasa— _Leviathan_ —yang mengambang di lautan Poseidon, tidak mudah ditenggelamkan. Tentu saja, yang menjadi kapten (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya komodor) adalah Raja Lautan sendiri.

 _Dreadnought_  perlahan merapat ke pelabuhan, terlihat seperti kesatria berzirah besi yang sedang menyarungkan pedang di mata Alfred.  _Dreadnought_  adalah favorit Arthur, untuk setiap bagian bajanya, untuk setiap meriam, misil dan torpedo di kedua sisi badan, untuk setiap kepulan asap batubara yang membubung kemudian hilang di udara dari cerobong-cerobong raksasanya. Sebuah tunggangan yang paling cocok untuk Dewa Perang sendiri. Dan Alfred tahu sang Kekaisaran tidak akan pernah tergerak hatinya dengan  _Olympic_ —atau mungkin saudarinya yang karam di kedalaman Atlantik;  _Titanic—_ karena megah dan mewah tidak menggambarkannya sama sekali. Arthur, seperti leluhur di tanah kelahirannya, adalah kesatria dari hati. Seorang petarung dan penakluk, haus dan oportunis, ambisi selalu menari di matanya seperti api. Seorang tiran yang memerintah lebih dari setengah dunia, kekaisaran di mana matahari tidak pernah terbenam.

Sang representatif Amerika Serikat menghembuskan napas panjang ketika  _Dreadnought_  berhenti meraung dan diam di tepi pelabuhan New York. Ia bisa merasakan nadi di pelipisnya berkedut karena iritasi ketika ia tahu Arthur akan segera menunjukkan dirinya beberapa saat lagi.  _Well,_  sang Kekaisaran memberinya sakit kepala selama beberapa tahun terakhir—ia dan perangnya di Eropa lebih tepatnya, untuk setiap pelanggaran yang ia lakukan di Atlantik.

Perang di mana keterlibatannya sangat diharapkan, katanya.  _Well,_  mereka bisa terus bermimpi.

Perang yang sedang membakar Eropa bukanlah urusannya. Rakyatnya menolak mengorbankan pemuda-pemuda mereka untuk perang yang bahkan bukan milik mereka. Ia menyuplai Inggris dan Perancis dengan pangan dan alat perang, tetapi Arthur masih menyebutnya isolasionis egois yang kepalanya terlalu sempit untuk dunia yang luas.

Arthur memang biang jengkel paling mahir di dunia, dan Alfred heran mengapa Matthew begitu loyal kepadanya.

Tetapi Alfred bukan koloni siapa-siapa saat ini. Ia negara bebas. Dan jika Amerika juga ingin memasok Kekaisaran Jerman di drama Eropa, maka tidak seorang pun bisa menghentikannya. Arthur bukan pengecualian. Bila ia tetap bersikeras memboikot kapal-kapal penyuplai perang yang Amerika kirim ke tanah Bavaria, maka mereka harus berbicara, wajah ke wajah. Ia dan Arthur, berbicara sebagai dua pihak dalam derajat yang sama ….

Ia bebas, bukan? Mandiri dan merdeka dan mengandalkan kedua kakinya sendiri … sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan ketika masih dalam jangkauan tangan-tangan Arthur.

Yang mau tak mau, walau tetap mendatangkan pahit, membawanya kepada kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan.

Tetapi Alfred telah mahir menutup hatinya dari memori di mana Arthur tersenyum. Untuk sekarang ia hanya merasakan kepahitan (atau mungkin benci?) kepadanya, dan Alfred berani bertaruh hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Arthur.

Ini adil, pikir Alfred. Dan ini cukup. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah terus maju dan jangan melihat ke belakang.

Ia melihat tangga yang menyambungkan dek dengan dermaga diturunkan, kemudian menghela napas sekali lagi. Sudah saatnya.

"Mari segera lakukan sehingga semuanya cepat selesai," gumamnya suram.

* * *

Kali terakhir ia melihat Arthur adalah ketika ia diundang ke London saat perang antara Amerika dan Spanyol pecah. Arthur terlihat seperti pemangsa yang waspada, atau buruan yang bersiap menyerang balik penyerangnya, saat itu. Tetapi Alfred tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terlihat terintimidasi. Setelah ia menjelaskan jika Amerika tidak tertarik dengan koloni-koloni Kekaisaran Inggris di Karibia, Arthur kembali ke dirinya, tenang, dingin dan bertopeng.

" _Baiklah, semuanya jelas. Kalau begitu kami akan menarik balik semua dukungan ke Spanyol. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Amerika."_

Amerika. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Arthur memanggilnya Alfred.

"—merika. Amerika?"

Alfred terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan?"

Ia melihat Arthur, juga bagaimana seragam putih Angkatan Lautnya terlihat terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Tulang pipinya sedikit menonjol, kulit di bawah matanya terlalu gelap. Warna mata dan rambutnya tidak setajam masa lalu. Dan Alfred sesekali memergokinya berusaha menutupi lilitan perban di pergelangan tangannya dengan menarik ujung lengan jaket yang ia pakai. Seberapa genting perang di Eropa bagi Arthur? "Ah, maaf Arth—Inggris, aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alis, tatapannya mengkalkulasi. "Kubilang aku butuh teh lagi."

Alfred terkekeh kecil. "Tentu, aku akan meminta seseorang di luar untuk membawakanmu satu  _pitcher_  penuh, dan camilan. Kau suka makaron?"

Di kalimat terakhir Arthur memutar bola mata. "Kau punya sesuatu yang tidak terdengar Perancis?"

Alfred mendengus. "Lucu, kupikir kau dan Francis adalah sekutu sekarang."

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Bukan berarti aku harus menyukainya hanya karena kami sekutu."

"Apakah itu berarti kau lebih menyukainya ketika kalian bermusuhan?"

Kali ini giliran Arthur yang mendengus, secara elegan. "Setidaknya dengan menjadi musuhnya aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menampar wajah kodoknya jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh."

Alfred mengerti. Ia juga harus berusaha keras menghindari rabaan tangan-tangan Francis ketika revolusi dulu—

Tuhan, Alfred harus berhenti mengingat masa lalu.

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan tinggal?" tanyanya, lebih untuk mengalihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan langsung pulang—tidak, kupikir aku akan langsung ke Normandy—setelah pertemuan ini selesai. Aku punya perang yang harus dihadiri."

Alfred mengangguk. "Maaf harus membuatmu berlayar kemari ketika kau sedang sibuk, pasti merepotkan."

"Baguslah jika kau tahu."

Alfred bukan tipe yang gampang kesal. Tetapi serahkan semuanya kepada Arthur, dan darahnya bisa mendidih hanya dengan berada selama lima menit di dekat sang pria Inggris.

"Dan karena kita sama-sama tahu bahwa semakin lama kau berada di sini maka waktu berhargamu di Eropa akan semakin terbuang, maka sebaiknya kita langsung ke masalah utama," katanya, menggertakkan gigi.

"Oh? Kupikir kita akan minum teh dulu."

Alfred hampir menggeram. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka teh."

Arthur mengangguk ringan. "Aku tahu, kau membuatnya jelas ketika membuang berpeti-peti teh yang berharga ke perairan Boston dulu. Sayang sekali."

Oh. Jadi Arthur ingin bermain 'Mari Mengenang Masa Lalu'.  _Well,_  Alfred tidak akan menolak untuk bermain. "Itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukai teh, aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu kesal."

Ia bisa merasakan Arthur menegang. Kedudukan berimbang.

"Lelucon yang bagus, harus aku akui."

 _Well,_  itu bukan balasan yang Alfred harapkan.

"Mari kembali ke alasan sebenarnya kau memanggilku kemari, Amerika."

Alfred menarik napas panjang. "Ah, iya. Kau dengan perang konyolmu di Eropa—"

"Konyol? Kau pikir perang kami konyol?" Arthur mengatakannya tanpa setitik pun amarah, lebih terdengar penasaran.

"Ya. Konyol dan membuat sakit kepala. Aku heran mengapa perang kalian masih belum berakhir hingga saat ini."

"Oh, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya berakhir."

Alfred menggeram. Hal ini lagi. "Jika yang kaumaksud adalah melibatkan diriku secara langsung seperti yang sudah-sudah, maaf saja, aku belum berubah pikiran, dan tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Aku netral."

Kali ini ia bisa melihat rasa frustasi di wajah Arthur. "Kau tidak bisa tidak memihak selamanya, Amerika."

"Oh, tentu saja aku bisa," balas Alfred keras kepala. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah kalian di Eropa, kalian memanen apa yang kalian tanam. Terutama denganmu, Inggris. Mungkin kau tidak akan mendapatkan terlalu banyak masalah jika kau tidak hobi berperang?"

Sedetik setelah Alfred menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, keheningan yang mencekam jatuh.

"Hobi?" Arthur berkata, ada senyuman di wajahnya, dingin dan gelap dan kejam. Alfred merinding. "Kau pikir aku berperang karena hobi? Begitu,  _Alfred?"_

Alfred. Akhirnya Arthur memanggilnya dengan namanya. "Kau bisa saja memilih untuk tidak terlibat di perang ini, Arthur. Kau bisa saja netral—"

"Sepertimu?" Arthur menuduh, terlihat geli. "Kau berharap aku tidak melakukan apa pun, sama sepertimu?"

Dan Alfred sampai pada batas kesabarannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun? Bagaimana aku tidak melakukan apa pun? Aku menyuplaimu dengan pangan dan senjata, tetapi kau selalu tidak puas, tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih, selalu memintaku lebih. Tidakkah dengan menyeret Matthew dan kolonimu yang lain cukup bagimu hingga kau meminta keterlibatanku juga, eh?"

"Tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih?" Arthur mendesis. "Bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih jika kau juga menyuplai Jerman, idiot? Dan di sini kau bilang bahwa kau ingin perang ini segera berakhir, jangan membuatku tertawa. Bagaimana bisa kau berharap perang segera berakhir jika itu berarti berhenti membuatmu mendapat keuntungan?"

Alfred menganga. "Apa? Kau pikir aku mengambil keuntungan dari perang ini?"

Arthur menyilangkan lengan. "Tidakkah kau mendapat keuntungan dari perang ini? Aku dan Ludwig membayarmu mahal, kau tahu."

Alfred tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini sebelumnya. "Tidak, Arthur. Aku bukan  _kau."_

"Lalu siapa kau?" Arthur bertanya tajam.

Alfred mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selain sebagai mantan koloniku, siapa kau bagi dunia, Alfred?"

Mantan koloni. Tidakkah Perang Revolusi Amerika cukup membuat Arthur mengerti jika Alfred membenci frasa itu? 

 ** _"Aku negara bebas!"_ ** Alfred mendesis. "Berhenti mengaitkanku denganmu—"

" _Entente Cordiale."_

Alfred berkedip. "Maaf? Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu pandai berbahasa Perancis—"

" _Entente Cordiale,"_  Arthur mengulang, menambah tekanan suaranya kali ini, "menjadikanku sekutu Perancis. Aliansi Anglo-Ruso menjadikanku sekutu Rusia. 1839, Piagam London, menjadikanku dan seluruh Eropa terikat dengan kenetralan Belgia. Jadi ketika Jerman dan Austro-Hongaria dengan arogansi terkutuk mereka menyatakan perang dengan Perancis dan Rusia, menginvasi Belgia seolah Piagam London adalah sampah, maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyatakan perang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang bocah bertingkah semaunya di Eropa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ambisinya mengacaukan keseimbangan kekuasaan di benua yang sudah kacau semenjak lahir. Itu adalah aku, lalu siapa kau?"

Alfred terdiam.  _Lalu siapa dia?_

"Dunia sedang jungkir balik, Alfred." Arthur mengambil napas, terlihat lelah. "Jika bukan aku, maka Jerman dan sekutunya yang hancur. Tetapi jika aku dan Perancis yang hancur, kau pikir apa yang akan Jerman lakukan kepadamu?"

Di sini Alfred benar-benar  tertawa. "Arthur, kau berpikir jika Jerman tidak akan puas hanya dengan mendapatkan Eropa dan menginginkanku juga? Maaf, kupikir Ludwig tidak akan melakukan hingga sejauh itu."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Arthur menyeringai. "Bocah itu mempunyai api ambisi yang bisa membakar seluruh Pasifik, kuberi tahu kau."

"Arthur—"

"Alfred, dengarkan aku hingga selesai untuk sekali ini saja." Arthur membuat Alfred terkejut ketika nada suaranya melirih, hampir memohon. Seberapa genting posisinya hingga ia bersedia untuk memohon? Dan mengapa itu membuatnya tidak nyaman? "Aku membutuhkanmu di Eropa, bukan hanya untukku, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Percayalah,  _Lusitania_  tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya, hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi. Kau tidak bisa terus berdiam diri."

Alfred mendesah lirih. "Arthur, kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Tidak sepertimu, pemerintahan kami dipengaruhi opini publik. Rakyat Amerika memilih untuk tidak melibatkan diri dengan perang di benua kalian. Tidak ada yang bisa aku atau Wilson lakukan jika itu yang terjadi. Kami tetap tidak akan melibatkan diri."

Arthur memejamkan mata, Alfred bisa melihatnya berusaha keras mengendalikan emosi dan mengatur napasnya agar tetap normal. "Hanya hal buruk yang bisa mengubah opini publik, Alfred. Kau bersedia menunggu hingga hal itu terjadi?"

Mata Alfred menyipit. Tolong katakan kepadanya jika Arthur tidak— "Apa? Kau berharap hal buruk terjadi padaku? Apa yang kaurencanakan, Arthur? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Arthur mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun, Alfred. Aku sedang mencoba mengalahkan _Kraut,_ ingat? Kau pikir aku mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan apa pun itu yang kautuduhkan kepadaku? Dengar, Alfred—"

"Tidak, kau yang dengar, Arthur!" Alfred menggeram. "Aku netral, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku. Jadi berhentilah memberitahuku apa yang harus dan apa yang tidak boleh aku lakukan! Aku bukan anak kecil, bukan pula—"

"Bukan pula adikku, aku tahu, berhentilah menggunakan kalimat yang sama denganku, Alfred!" Arthur terengah. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengaitkan semua hal dengan masa lalu? Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan semuanya dan melangkah ke depan?"

Alfred tidak bisa memercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Apa? Aku?" Ia tertawa. "Jika ada seseorang yang hidup di masa lalu itu adalah kau, Arthur. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai pribadi yang berbeda, kau selalu melihatku sebagai anak kecil yang kaubesarkan. Kau yang tidak bisa berhenti melihatku seperti—"

"AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU SEBAGAI ANAK KECIL!" Arthur menggebrak meja, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Ia terengah. "Dan jangan pernah bicara tentang adikku, Tuan.  _British_   _America_  telah mati. Adikku telah mati ketika pertama kali ia menodongkan senjatanya kepadaku ..."

Hening.

 _British_   _America_  telah mati.

Adikku telah mati.

_Lalu siapa dia?_

"Arthur, aku—"

"Amerika."

Ah, iya. Ia Amerika Serikat.

Alfred mengambil napas. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku, Amerika Serikat, menegaskan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak akan melibatkan diri secara militer, tidak memihak kepada siapa pun pihak yang berperang." Suaranya terdengar kosong, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. "Kami tidak membesarkan putera-putera kami untuk menjadi prajurit, Amerika tidak dilahirkan untuk berperang."

Arthur kembali duduk di kursinya, lagi-lagi topeng di wajahnya terpasang. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja waktu berabad-abad yang ia lalui melintas di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua.

"Aku juga tidak membesarkan puteraku untuk menjadi seorang prajurit, dan aku menyesal ketika mendapati justru Prusialah yang melatihnya mengayun bayonet."

_Oh, Tuhan …._

Arthur memang biang jengkel paling mahir di dunia.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu untuk menarik blokade kapal suplai kalian ke Jerman," kata sang personifikasi Britania Raya sesudahnya dengan nada netral. "Jadi kurasa pertemuan kita kali ini sudah mencapai kesepakatan."

Alfred mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Tetapi, Alfred, jangan berkata jika aku tidak pernah memberimu peringatan."

Dengan itu Arthur bangkit dari kursinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Alfred, dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali ke  _Dreadnought_ , untuk kembali ke Eropa.

Untuk kembali berperang.

_Tidak, Arthur. Tidak peduli apa yang kaukatakan, aku tidak akan pernah terlibat dengan perang kalian. Maafkan aku._

Sayangnya takdir, atau nasib sial menurut versi Alfred, berkata hal lain. Telegram Jerman kepada Meksiko berhasil dipecahkan para ahli kode Britania Raya, diserahkan langsung kepada Kongres dan Presiden Amerika, dan Arthur mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

6 April 1917, Amerika Serikat menyatakan perang terhadap Jerman.

7 April 1917, Amerika Serikat menyatakan perang terhadap Austro-Hongaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Telegram Zimmerman akhirnya mengakhiri sikap netral Amerika. Jadi tenggelamnya Lusitania bukanlah alasan populer keterlibatan Amerika Serikat di PD I. Woodrow Wilson sendiri mengatakan jika Amerika terlalu berharga diri tinggi untuk bertarung, hanya menekan Jerman supaya menghentikan U-Boats menyerang kapal penumpang sebagai respon atas tenggelamnya kapal yang menewaskan 128 warga Amerika Serikat.
> 
> Special Relationship sendiri tidak terjadi hingga akhir PD II, dan sebelum itu relasi US-UK tidak semanis yang dibayangkan. Saya mendasarkan interaksi mereka di fanfik ini kepada fakta itu. Tapi saya ngasih hints kalau Alfred sama Arthur masih saling peduli, kok. Tidak kelihatan? Mungkin saya nulisnya masih payah :"""""""""D
> 
> Yah, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca hingga sejauh ini.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Kaleng


End file.
